Club Penguin Fan Universe:Article Deletion
Post any articles that you think should be deleted here. The System You can vote for, against, or neutral on deletetion candidates. You may not vote for your own nominee, though. Voting will end a week later. If the article is condemned, an admin will delete it ASAP. If the article is not condemned, it will be left alone. If the article voting is 50/50, the deadline will be extended. The deadline can be extended up to Quadruple Pending4, and if the vote does not swing out of balance by the final deadline, the vote will become "Stale" and the article left alone. Good Reasons To Elect An Article For Deletion * It hasn't been edited in a long time. * It does not follow the COC. * It contradicts several articles. * It is a low quality article and has not been improved. Templates * There is a special template called that you can put on a nominated candidate to mark it. The template provides links to the article's voting center on this page, the article's talk page, and this center's talk page. It will also provide the reason the article was nominated. * When an article is condemned, strip any other templates (besides the Infobox) and replace them with the Template. This lets other users know that the page will soon be deleted and when it will be deleted. When the Deletion Date occurs, you then may delete the condemned article once and for all, via the "Goodbye, cruel wiki..." link. = Candidates = Here are the article candidates that were elected for deletion. Please voice your opinion so that we can have an un-biased vote. Template:Reason Reason User:Explorer 767 nominated this because it was bulky. He says that we could just type it out. Who agrees and who does not? Deadline April 4, 2009 Votes For WE NO NEED USELESS TEMPLATES. User:austin8310 We can just bold it up using wiki format, like this. Do you not get my stinkin' point? We are not Wikipedia!!! Templates can be handy, but such a simple one as this complicates everything! We don't need a transclusion when one could type a simple bolded message! When templates are overused, they become bulky and unecessary. Template:Peng is an example! Who cares whether an article has "Peng" in it? Templates are only messages, saying "This X'' article is ''Y''ed," or anything similar! We don't use them to pinpoint every single little trivial detail, just the important stuff that detracts from an article's professional look. This template covers trivial things, so we don't need it. For such things, use a simple message on the talk page. Do you not understand? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) ''View this template'' 12:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :This makes it easier to do it, and so that bots can use it easily as well. Besides, it's on the talk page, so people just reading it wouldn't care, and so if a person says it's a bad article on the talk, they can see the template and know what to improve. And it's unified so it displays the same message across all articles. -- 13:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::First of all, we have no bots, neither do we need a bot to do this job. Second, I don't care if it's "easier" to do with this template. It's easy to type a message as well. Third, most people would take action after reading a message; I know that from experience. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 13:46, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I couldn't agree more, Explorer. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 15:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC) My arguments will be laid down below. Argument One: Premise I: Wikipedia uses templates for every single kind of thing. Premise II: We are not Wikipedia. Conclusion: We do not have to do what Wikipedia does, including using templates for every single kind of thing. ---- Argument Two: Premise I: Templates should only be used for important things, not trivial things. Premise II: This template covers very trivial things, such as small details on how to improve articles. Premise III: Simple templates that cover trvial things should be replaced with messages that are left on the talk page. Conclusion: This template should be replaced with a message one could type on the talk page. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 17:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Against We need to bold it up so that users get the message. If not, they think it's just a plain one and ignore. Also, you see those Wikipedia fellers when they have Were you looking for..., they also use a template! Why can't we follow them? ----Alex001 05:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'm just an IP, but I think it's good. -- 13:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :''Argumentum ad verecundiam!'' In other words, this argument is an appeal to a false authority! Are we really so sure that all IP Adresses have expertise in the dealings of wikis? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 16:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Netrual I see it as a way to notify the author on what the problem is and how it can be improved. I find that template could become very useful. (Talk to me!) 08:06, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :I made it smaller. -- 11:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) IceyGamer C Status: Pending Reason The article sounds too similar to the Snowtendo Vii and is therefore violating copyright. If this petition fails, we need to apply this article to the Article Merging Center. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Deadline April 4, 2009 For Against I, DZGuymed, as the creator of the page, does not agree. Just because it's similar to the Vii doesn't mean that it violates copyright. And, by the way, copyrighting the Vii possibly could have Nintendo shut the site down because it's so similar to the Wii. And, this is to serious, I'm just a kid and I wanna be creative! :"I does not agree?" We call it copyright violation because it is an unauthorized duplicate of one of our articles and therefore a violation of GDFL and/or the COC. You need to change the article to something else. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 23:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::DZGuymed: It is not a duplicate of the Vii!! It was purely self designed! (sorry about yelling, but I sorta worked hard on that article) :::It looks too similar. If you change the image and rewrite the article I will remove this petition. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 23:20, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::DZGuymed: Trying to get calm. I'll freak out. I'm no graphics artist, so I cant really make it look different... sorry... but how does it looking similar make it a copyright void! And even if I did redo the image, why would I have to re-write the article? You're not making any sense. I guess I'll put a copyright on the IceyGamer C if you can put a copyright on other stuff. :::::We have the GFDL, and Template:Property sadly got deleted. I don't think yuo can copyright the article anymore. You can appeal for an image helper to make you a new image that does not look like the Vii. And you need to change the article because the new IceyGamer will not look like the Vii. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 23:32, 28 March 2009 (UTC) DZGuymed: If you cant copyright stuff anymore... wait. Isn't the GFDL a public license!? I read it on the Mozilla website when I programmed a web browser and it said nothing about design similarity. So how come you get to copyright the Vii then? ANSWERS ANSWERS ANSWERS! yA know, I have autism so I'll freak out if this continues I DON'T WANNA FREAK OUT! Neutral We always says its a new version. ---Max 1537 I don't think we should be depriving him of his imagination, if he thought about it himself, then we should at least let him fix it. (Talk to me!) 23:36, 28 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. Max please sign your posts with ~~~~